Hunted (John Smith 10)
Story John and Julie are playing tennis, John helping Julie prepare for an upcoming competition. John: She could’ve practiced with any of the girls on the team, but she wanted to practice with me. I wonder what that means. Julie hits the ball hard, forcing John to focus again. He is forced to lob it. Julie takes a stand, and spikes it, getting the point. Julie: Come on, John! Don’t make this too easy. John: Just remember that I’m up 4 games to your 2. Julie: Stay distracted like that, and I’ll win without breaking a sweat. John: If this relationship continues to climb like this, I’ll have to tell her about the watch. Maybe later. Then, the ground erupts, a big robot crab coming out, facing John. It has four crab legs, and its left hand was a big pincher, with what seemed like a laser blaster in it. Robot Crab: So you’re the wielder of the Omnitrix. Just a pathetic human. Hand it over or you’re dead. John: (As if terrified) Talking robot! Robot Crab: Very funny. Now hand it over. (The robot crab is hit in the back of the head by a tennis ball. The head spins around, and it faces Julie.) The Omnitrix wielding human may live, but you’re dead now. The crab’s body turns, and it charges a laser from its pincher. John: Julie! John was near the exit of the court, signaling her to come on. Julie runs to him, the crab firing the laser, missing her. John and Julie run into the forest. Robot Crab: The prey knows how to run. Let’s see if it can do anything else. (The robot crab digs back into the ground.) End Scene John and Julie are running through the forest, when Julie stops. John: Come on Julie! We have to keep moving. Julie: No! It seems like that the only time that I’m attacked by robots is when I happen to be hanging out with you. I let it slide the second time it happened, but now I want to know what is going on! John sighs, not knowing what to say. Before he could say anything, however, laser blasts come down from the sky. John grabs Julie, and pins her to a tree, avoiding the lasers. John looks up to the sky, and sees an alien in purple armor flying with a jetpack. John was basically laying right on top of Julie, keeping her back to the tree. Julie pushes him off. Julie: (sounding scared) What is going on? John: (sighs) Stay here. Julie: Why? What do you think that you can do? (John doesn’t answer, instead slapping down the Omnitrix.) Big Chill: Big Chill! Julie: (gasps) You're, you're, Big Chill opens his wings, and flies off. The purple alien spots him, and turns around. Purple Alien: (speaks in language Big Chill doesn’t understand.) Big Chill: I can’t understand you. Let’s just freeze. The purple alien pulls out two blasters, and fires at Big Chill. Big Chill phases through the attacks, and phases through the purple alien, freezing him, and he falls. The purple alien crashes into the ground, breaking the ice, though him was disoriented. Big Chill lands, pushing the alien down with his foot. Big Chill: Not so big on the ground, huh? Big Chill is then hit by a green liquid, knocking him off Purple Alien. Big Chill gets up, covered in the liquid. The robot crab approaches. Robot Crab: Not very bright prey. Did you forget you were being hunted by two hunters? (The crab charges a laser, and Big Chill attempts to turn intangible, but can’t. The crab fires the laser, hitting Big Chill hard.) Big Chill: (groans) That shouldn’t have hit. (Tries to open wings, but wings are stuck.) What’d you do? Robot Crab: That liquid will prevent you from going intangible. I’m expected to bring the Omnitrix back, but you don’t have to be alive. The purple alien gets up, raising its blasters. Purple Alien: (speaks in foreign language) Robot Crab: Forget it, Sixsix. This prey is mine. (Sixsix points its blasters at the crab.) So that’s how it’s going to be. (Pointing his pincher at Sixsix.) Big Chill reverts, and John starts running. The crab and Sixsix notice, and give chase. Then, an alien in full black armor on a hoverboard swoops in, punches John in the gut, and throws him over his shoulder. John was out cold. End Scene John wakes up, and realizes he was being carried away. John pushes on its back, and slips free from its grip. The alien stops, and deactivates his hoverboard. Armored Alien: The world’s most deadliest weapon is in the hands of a child. You’re coming with me, and I’m taking the Omnitrix off you. John: Who are you? And why do want the watch? (The alien’s helmet retracts, revealing an alien with a crystal head.) Armored Alien: Name’s Tetrax, a Petrosapien. I was hired by a guy named Vilgax, who wants the Omnitrix. However, I want to keep it away from him. So I’m going to take you to a facility to remove the Omnitrix. John: It doesn’t come off. And I’m not giving this thing up just because you told me to. (The watch pings, and John twists the head, and slams it down.) Eatle: Eatle! Tetrax pulls out a blaster, firing at Eatle. Eatle charges forward, the blasts not slowing him down. Eatle goes to punch Tetrax, but Tetrax catches the fist, punching Eatle away. Tetrax then raises his arm parallel to his body, and a crystal tower comes out of the ground, slamming into Eatle and launching him into the air. Eatle hits the ground hard, with some crystal debris by him. Eatle: Let’s see how you like getting hit by powers. Eatle scoops up some dirt and crystals, and throws it in his mouth. He chews it up, and then fires a laser at Tetrax. Tetrax forms a crystal structure, and the laser hits the crystal, which reflects to the top of the structure, and it redirects the laser back at Eatle, hitting him. Eatle is knocked down, and reverts. John: (groans) That could’ve gone better. Tetrax (standing over him) You have very little experience with fighting, only fighting robots. You don’t even know how to win a fight against an alien. John: I can learn. I just need practice. How about Round Two? Tetrax: Come on, let’s go. (Then, a scream occurs in the distance.) John: Julie! (Starts to run off. A crystal wall forms in front of him, and John turns to Tetrax.) Let me go! I have to save Julie! Tetrax: Do you really think that you can defeat Sixsix and Kraab as you are? Without help? John: I do need help. I need a plan, and how to fight them. *Ping from the Omnitrix* If you won’t help me, then get out of my way. (Raises his arm, ready to slap down the Omnitrix for a fight. Tetrax looks John in the eyes, which were burning with determination.) End Scene Kraab and Sixsix were in an open field, with Julie caught in Kraab’s claw. Sixsix was using his jetpack to keep himself airborne. Sixsix: (Speaks in native language) Kraab: Don’t worry. The male will always fight to defend its mate. The prey will come to us. Sixsix flies around again, anxious about the situation. Sixsix flies close to a tree, when Mummy Dusk jumps out of the tree, wrapping bandages around Sixsix’s body. Sixsix: (Yells in native language) Mummy Dusk: For the last time, I can’t understand you, so just stop talking. Mummy Dusk tears off Sixsix’s jetpack, and they go crashing into the ground. Mummy Dusk uses Sixsix as a cushion, and Sixsix was out cold. Mummy Dusk stretches a finger, and grabs one of Sixsix’s blasters. Mummy Dusk then turns, pointing the blaster at Kraab. Kraab moves his claw in front of him, wielding Julie as a shield. Kraab: Lower the weapon, or your mate will be the one to die! Mummy Dusk (with his left hand behind his back) Let her go! Kraab: Drop it, or watch her drop. (Mummy Dusk’s expression turns to one of disappointment, as he places the blaster on the ground.) Good. Now we wait until you revert, and (Bandages break out of the ground, wrapping around the pincher.) What the? The bandages were Mummy Dusk’s left hand, which had dug its way into the ground. The bandages force the pincher to open, dropping Julie. A bandage wraps around Julie, gently lowering Julie to the ground. Kraab pulls its claw free from Mummy Dusk’s grip, and fires a laser at Mummy Dusk. Mummy Dusk takes it, his body regenerating afterwards. Mummy Dusk charges forward, and starts retracting his left arm. It comes back up at a high speed, and Mummy Dusk punches Kraab hard, sending him flying. Kraab hits a tree, and was out cold. John reverts, panting. John: Are you alright, Julie? Julie: (shocked and in a state of disbelief) No, not really. Kraab: (Getting up) You think this is over? (Raises pincher, when Tetrax flies in on his hoverboard, punching Kraab.) Tetrax: Why don’t you have a seat, Kraab? (Grabs Kraab, and throws him, Kraab landing on top of Sixsix. Tetrax then throws a cube, which forms a force field around them.) Not bad, human. John: It’s John. John Smith, wielder of the Omnitrix. Tetrax (chuckles) Well John Smith, I have a few gifts for you before I go. (Tetrax removes glove, and grabs the Omnitrix.) John: What are you doing? (Tetrax removes his crystal hand, and the Omnitrix was glowing yellow.) Omnitrix (In John’s voice) Petrosapien DNA unlocked. John: What? Tetrax: The Omnitrix can scan and unlock other aliens by sampling their DNA. You can now use my powers. Also, (holding out a hoverboard) you can have this. I hope it is useful. John: Thanks Tetrax. (Tetrax nods, and puts his hand on the force field. He then presses a button on his belt, and he and the others teleport away.) End Scene John and Julie are riding the hoverboard, having retrieved their tennis bags and heading home. Julie was quiet, still in shock about the events of the day. John lands outside Julie’s house. John: Sorry about today, but can you keep this secret? Julie nods in agreement, and heads in without a word. John sighs, and rides off. John: ''I wonder what will happen now. '' Characters *John Smith *Julie Yamamoto *Tetrax Villains *Kraab *Sixsix Aliens *Big Chill *Eatle *Mummy Dusk Alien DNA Unlocked *Diamondhead (scanned by Tetrax) Trivia *This is the first time John battles aliens. *John reveals his secret to Julie. *Tetrax gives John a hoverboard. *Petrosapien is the first alien species revealed in the story. *Vilgax is mentioned for the first time. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10 vs. Vilgax Arc